


Let us be brave

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Их взгляды встречаются, и воздух в комнате тяжелеет, наливаясь дурманом желания. Они оба уже знают, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер. Это… неизбежно.





	Let us be brave

Их за столом шестеро. Семеро, если считать неловкое молчание, занимающее места больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. По правому боку его… Джослин, преисполненная раскаяния и закованная в броню молчаливой поддержки нового мужа. Его крестного, кстати. По правому – папа с Лили, яростно сублимирующей на лазанье. И они с Клариссой друг напротив друга.  
Это с самого начала была дурацкая затея, но каким-то чудом сестренке удалось всех убедить. Впрочем, за… назовем это «насыщенный» месяц знакомства Джо успел понять, что эта рыжая пигалица из той породы людей, которые предпочитают попросту не слышать слова «нет». Он хочет ненавидеть ее за то, что она забрала всю материнскую любовь без остатка. Хочет любить ее, потому что Кларисса с ее наивными идеалами и почти осязаемым ореолом невинности – все то, чем ему никогда не стать. Кажется, он застрял где-то посередине.  
К счастью, их сеанс коллективного самоистязания прерывает звонок входной двери, и сестренка радостно подскакивает с места:  
\- Это, наверно, Джейс!  
\- _Джейс_ , - выразительно переспрашивает Джо. – А почему мне никто не сказал, что можно привести с собой группу поддержки?  
\- Потому что ты притащил бы эту наглую девчонку, - шипит в ответ Лили.  
Она не любит Квин. Честно говоря, никто не любит Квин. Наверно, потому они и сошлись так легко в свое время.  
Это последняя связная мысль Джо за вечер, потому что Кларисса возвращается к обеденному столу и… Что ж, по крайней мере, в одном их вкусы полностью совпадают: незваный гость идеален от и до. Абсолютная гармония внешнего лоска, мягких, чувственных черт и молодого сильного тела на пике своего развития. Их взгляды встречаются, и воздух в комнате тяжелеет, наливаясь дурманом желания. Они оба уже знают, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер. Это…  
… неизбежно.

Они трахаются, словно в горячке, до изнеможения. Полночи напролет и еще разок с утра пораньше - напоследок. И когда перед уходом Джейс с намеком протягивает телефон, Джо прислушивается к себе в поисках чего-то, хоть отдаленно похожего на чувство вины. Но правда в том, что ему не было стыдно и за более низкие поступки. Он все же сын своих родителей.  
Вот как все происходит. Иногда Джейс звонит заранее, иногда – просто ждет у порога, когда Джо возвращается домой. Они не назначают встреч, не оговаривают правил. Не завязывают пустых разговоров, притворяясь, что это больше, чем есть на самом деле. Джо понятия не имеет, какой брехней Вейланд кормит его доверчивую сестренку, и, если честно, ему плевать. Важно лишь то, что они не морочат голову друг другу.  
Секс просто фантастический. На самом деле, это даже немного пугает. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого мощного физического притяжения, такой жадной животной страсти. Никогда не чувствовал себя настолько чудовищно беспомощным.  
Джейс громкий и требовательный в постели. Он не просит, он говорит: «Трахни меня уже, наконец», и «быстрее», и «жестче». Он тянет Джо за волосы и командует: «Давай», и тот кончает. Каждый чертов раз. А потом они лежат на сбившихся, пропавших потом простынях и делят на двоих одну сигарету, слушая затухающий гул летящих галопом сердец.  
Это честно в том смысле, в котором подобные отношения обычно полны лжи.

Джо не сразу замечает, что с каждым разом Джейс остается все дольше и дольше. Сначала на второй или третий заход, потом, измотанный сексом, проваливается в сон, своевольно закинув ногу ему на бедро. Через пару месяцев они завтракают вместе, и все это – кофейник ровно на две чашки, горка свежевыпеченных блинчиков и гудящий фоном новостной канал… Все это так… естественно.  
Желанно.  
«Черт!», - бьется в голове у Джо: «Черт, черт, черт, черт!..».

Честно говоря, лучшим подарком на день рождения Клариссы было бы его отсутствие, но сестренка, как всегда, непреклонна. Так что он натягивает свою самую дружелюбную улыбку и пытается не быть собой. Обычно это помогает.  
Они празднуют скромной компанией в вип-зале пестрого, безвкусного и потому безумно модного клуба. Кажется, кто-то из гостей спит с хозяином. Музыка гремит изо всех углов, превращая любые попытки цивилизованной беседы в блядские шарады, именинница купается в лучах всеобщего внимания, а бутылка текилы на столе стремительно пустеет. И от фальшивой улыбки давно немеют губы, но зато друзья Клариссы очарованы. Все, кроме одного.  
Красноречивые взгляды старшего Лайтвуда, припекающие в районе виска, не оставляют и тени сомнения: Джейс проболтался брату. И, похоже, в его версии именно Джо - плохой парень. Словно это он заставляет Вейланда снова и снова возвращаться в свою постель. Тянет за невидимые нити, как безвольную марионетку.  
Черт, черт, черт, черт!

Квин стоит на пороге, кутаясь в густой утренний туман, и молча переводит взгляд с Джо на дорожную сумку у его ног.  
\- Мне нужно проветрить голову.  
А беспощадно честный внутренний голос едко смеется. Полночи метаться по собственной квартире, что зверь в клетке, задыхаясь в четырех стенах. Сорваться с места, прихватив с собой первое, на что падает глаз. И на рассвете без приглашения объявиться на чужом пороге в призрачной надежде на что, что никто не станет искать его здесь…  
…это называется иначе.

По старой привычке вместо светлой просторной гостиной с мягкими креслами они сидят на чердаке, прямо на полу, передавая из рук в руки бутылку кальвадоса. Как когда-то – в интернате для трудных подростков, куда их, вздохнув с облегчением, сплавили родители.  
\- Мой психотерапевт говорит, что я сама подсознательно выбираю несвободных мужчин, - где-то после четверти бутылки признается Квин в ответ на его сопливую историю. - Потому что в нормальных отношениях придется довериться партнеру. А у меня большие проблемы с доверием.  
\- Я мог бы сказать тебе это бесплатно, - как говорится: «рыбак рыбака…» и все такое. - Или за деньги, как пожелаешь.  
Джо и сам – большой фанат превентивных мер. А что еще прикажете делать, если люди бегут, сверкая пятками, узнавая их поближе?  
\- Но он к тому же пытается меня исправить.  
А их можно исправить? Выжечь из памяти годы разочарований и пренебрежения, весь их благоприобретенный опыт и… что? Вселить веру в доброе, светлое, вечное? В блядский хэппи-энд?  
\- Расскажешь потом, что из этого выйдет.

Джо не спешит возвращаться домой. Конец лета в Хемптонсе – не самое худшее время и место для жалости к себе. Он проводит дни в праздности и лености, дремля в гамаке на веранде или гуляя по пустынному частному пляжу. И нарезая круги вокруг рояля, купленного Квин на случай, если он однажды заглянет в гости.  
После прошлогоднего концерта все стоящие критики сошлись во мнении, что его музыка мертва, и, что уж там, были правы. Джо не играл просто так, для собственного удовольствия уже чертову прорву лет. Но сейчас пальцы снова зудят от желания коснуться клавиш и, как прежде, провалиться в музыку, выпустив на волю клокочущий в груди ураган. Он старается не думать, с чем связаны эти чудесные перемены.  
Но на исходе восьмого дня Вейланд просто объявляется на пороге, и хрупкий душевный покой Джо летит к чертям.

Пока он собирается с мыслями, разрываясь между «Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?», и «Как ты вообще меня нашел?», и еще дюжиной вопросов, рвущихся с языка, Джейс проходит в дом, легко подвинув его плечом, оглядывается по сторонам и спрашивает с вызывающей ухмылкой:  
\- Ну, и где здесь твоя спальня?  
За закрытыми дверьми он тут же вжимается в Джо всем телом, обхватив рукой поперек груди, и с животным урчанием зарывается носом в душную впадину у основания шеи. И это… это… Твою же мать!..  
Кому вообще нужны слова после такого?

Вместе с чувствами меняется и секс. Если прежде это была гонка, прожорливый пожар страстей, испепелявший из обоих за минуты, то теперь Джейс лениво раскачивается на его бедрах, удерживая взглядом, подернутым сладкой истомой, легко прорываясь в самые сокровенные, самые неприглядные уголки его души. И это… это слишком.  
\- Тво!.. – только и успевает воскликнуть парень, когда Джо опрокидывает его на простыни и, поставив раком, одним плавным толчком снова входит на всю длину.  
О, да... Так гораздо лучше.

\- И что теперь? – выдыхает Джейс в загустевший воздух спальни, когда они, наконец, вспоминают, как складывать слова в предложения.  
Его голос непривычно тих и робок. Ни следа обычной раздражающей самоуверенности. И Джо вдруг ясно понимает, что любовнику тоже _охуенно_ страшно. Но он еще не готов к разговорам о будущем.  
\- Это зависит от того, сколько презервативов у тебя осталось.

В конце концов Джейс – сукин же сын! – решает за них обоих. Не проходит и недели после возвращения из Хемптонса, когда вместо приветствия зареванная Кларисса бросается на него, словно разъяренная кошка, стоит только ступить на порог к Греймаркам.  
\- Как ты мог?! – вопит сестренка, срываясь в неприглядный скулёж. – Как ты мог так со мной поступить, ублюдок?! Мы же семья!  
И, кажется, она даже сама в это верит!  
Джо колет… нет, все еще не чувство вины. Сожаление о тех отношениях, что могли бы сложиться у них со временем, если бы он только дал сестре шанс. Но инородный порыв извиниться испаряется, как дым, когда «на сцену выходит» Джослин.  
\- А я ведь почти поверила, что ты не похож на своего отца, - разочаровано шипит она, словно имеет на это хоть какое-то моральное право.  
Что ж, если она в своем глазу бревна не видит…  
\- Что ты, _мама_ , - зло скалится Джо и с намеком переводит взгляд на Крестного, крепко держащего брыкающуюся Клариссу, - выходит, что я – весь в тебя.  
Кажется, он исчерпал гостеприимство этого сучьего дома.

Как бы Джо не готовил себя к этому зрелищу по дороге домой, от вида Джейса, сидящего на пороге, внутренности все равно окатывает липким страхом. Он до сих пор не уверен, что готов довериться кому-то, _поверить в кого-то_ , вручив такую власть над собой. Но между ним и сладкой невинной Клариссой Вейланд почему-то выбрал именно его, и это…  
Это непривычно. Никто еще никогда не _выбирал_ Джо.  
\- Узнаю руку мастера, - здоровается парень, разглядывая отметины, оставленные острыми ноготками сестренки, прежде чем Люк успел ее оттащить.  
Его собственное лицо «украшают» точно такие же.  
\- Мог бы и предупредить.  
\- Может, я боялся, что ты сбежишь? – отшучивается любовник. Ну, как отшучивается… - Ты же склонен к побегу.  
\- А если меня все устраивает, как есть?  
Что тут скажешь: старые привычки умирают тяжело. Но Джейс смотрит на него со спокойной уверенностью, словно смиренно оценивая крест, который по дурости взвалил на свои плечи.  
\- А мы можем просто пропустить ту часть, где ты притворяешься, что не хочешь большего, и уже, наконец, потрахаться?  
И что на это можно ответить? Словами, я имею в виду?  



End file.
